The invention relates generally to a process for making hollow ceramic fibers, and more specifically to a process for making hollow alumina fibers from intercalated graphite fibers.
Processes for making hollow ceramic fibers are not well known in the prior art. Such fibers will, however, by very valuable in such applications as ceramic capillaries, wicks in heat pipes, gas diffusion separators, high temperature filters and battery compartment separators. Combining the traditional high heat resistance and high modulus of elasticity of ceramic fibers with a hollow configuration will stimulate those in the art to develop a variety of many other new and valuable uses for these fibers.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a process for making hollow metal oxide fibers.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the process is simple to understand and to perform.